User blog:Doalfe/Wanda (Tabitha)
Wanda (Jeannie Wilson) is the antagonist in the 1977 episode "A Star Is Born" for the TV series "Tabitha". Wanda has just recently been hired at KXLA television station in Los Angeles as the new Weather Girl for the news. We first see her as she mistakes Tabitha Stephens (Lisa Hartman), the stations production assistant, as a glorified secretary. She tells her to fix her coffee black and then hands her an envelope of 8 x 11 glossies for her to autograph for her. Tabitha is irrate as she heads into Paul Thurston's (Robert Ulrich) office, the stations talk show host. Just then, Tabitha's aunt Minerva (Karen Morrow) shows up, and Tabitha tells her how bitchy the new weather girl is. Tabitha uses witchcraft to give Wanda's wall photo a fake mustache and beard. Minerva opens the door and we see Wanda and Paul giving each other a kiss. Wanda tells Paul to just give Tabitha his dress shirts to get starched. For lunch, Tabitha and Minerva are standing in line at a French restaurant, when Paul and Wanda cut in front of them without reservations and are immediately given a seat. Minerva has had enough of this special star treatment, and while they are toasting, she makes their wine glasses stick together. When Wanda tries to pull away, the wine spills all over her dress. The next morning at 5am, Tabitha receives a call from Wanda who is in her hotel room working out in a purple lycra leotard. Wanda tells her not to worry about calling her to get up, that she is already up and awake. Tabitha hangs up, but Minerva pops in behind the curtain of Wanda's hotel room to exact even further comeuppance. First she takes the phone off the hook to make certain they will not be interrupted. While Wanda is admiring herself in the mirror and applying her makeup, Wanda begins to think of a way to make Wanda late for work. As Wanda is applying her lipstick, Minerva uses her hands to show where she wants the lipstick to go outside the lines. Immediately, Wanda runs her lipstick off the corner of her mouth all over her right cheek. Wanda is completely surprised as Minerva pleasurably grins. A few minutes later, Wanda has fixed her face and is reapplying the lipstick on her face. This time, she goes off course, this time on the left side of her face. Wanda is shocked once again. Tabitha is approached by the Marvin Decker (Mel Stewart) the producer of the show, and asked to fill in for the missing Wanda. Later we see Wanda, now dressed in her final outfit look down at her watch and realize that she is late for the newscast. She rushes to the phone and gets no dial tone. Then she grabs her purse and rushes to the door. However, Minerva has taken away the doorknob, and she has no way of opening up the door. Just then, Wanda is distracted by the newscast on the television, as Tabitha is introduced as the fill-in for Wanda the Weather Girl. Wanda slumps down on the bed and watches in shock as she has been replaced. After the show, Tabitha learns from Marvin that Wanda had called in and quit the show. She got an audition as an actress, and therefore, Tabitha was asked to fill in permanantly for her. Trivia *Jeannie Wilson appeared as Nancy an evil robot in the 1977 two-part episode "Fembots in Las Vegas" for the TV series "The Bionic Woman". Gallery screenshot_54001.jpg screenshot_54003.jpg screenshot_54009.jpg screenshot_54011.jpg screenshot_54012.jpg screenshot_54014.jpg screenshot_54016.jpg screenshot_54018.jpg screenshot_54019.jpg screenshot_54021.jpg screenshot_54022.jpg screenshot_54023.jpg screenshot_54025.jpg screenshot_54029.jpg Wanda 8.gif screenshot_54033.jpg Wanda6.gif screenshot_54037.jpg screenshot_54041.jpg screenshot_54046.jpg Category:1970s Category:Brunette Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Spoiled Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Humiliated Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Show Business Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Leotard Category:Comical Defeat